True Love is Hard
by Skyward-Glances
Summary: This is a Shane Fic and background about Jessica....
1. Background

It was around 4:00 a.m. and Jessica sat in her yard looking up at the stars. She was a senior and very nervous, for she was going to be losing her best friend. Jeff Hardy, he was her friend since they were 3. She had moved to North Carolina from Michigan... She and him had been inseparable ever since. But all that would soon change.  
  
"Jessica?" Jeff asked. She turned her head and smiled. "Hi Jeff.." "You look tired didn't you sleep well?" He asked concerned. "I slept fine." She lied. "Can you believe we're graduating?" Shannon Moore exclaimed rushing up. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. We're only graduating in three days!" She said. Jeff laughed. Jessica tried to smile, but her thoughts were just so sad. 'Will I see them once they join Shane, Matt, and Amy in wrestling?' she thought. "So jess, what are you doing today?" Jeff asked. "I don't know, it all depends." She said. "You should go with us to see Shane.." Shannon teased. "Ha ha.. Very funny." She said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "We have..?" Jeff struggled to remember his schedule. "Assembly." Jess told him. "Come on guys!" They rushed to the auditorium to get to the speech on time. They took the middle row three seats in the middle. "Class I welcome you." Mr. Ditmer started. "You are the class of 2000 and I want you all to know how proud we are of you." Jess couldn't really under stand him.. He was drowning out "now... you have to...." 'Bla bla bla.' Jess thought. She was looking into her freshman year when they were with the rest of the gang. She had felt like such an outsider that year. All her friends would crowd around Amy because she was a wrestler. UG! She was not into wrestling at all... Only when she had to be physical. What the gang didn't know was she wasn't a virgin. She had been raped, freshman year.. It was worse because she knew the guy. He wanted to wrestle. The only time she saw him was when he was in NC for wrestling tryouts and what nots. She had been scared for life... She had a thing for Shane that only Jeff and Shannon knew about. Everyone thought she would be cute with Jeff but she knew otherwise. He was too much like her brother... "Jessie." Shannon whispered distracting her thoughts. "What?" She asked. He nodded to the principle that was looking in there direction. "As I was saying this is your senior year don't slack off... I want you to set the example for you. I know you can make it." Then he had other various teachers and counselors talk. "Finally!" Jessica exclaimed. "Yeah I thought he was going to be talking all day." Jeff agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
Shane sat in the locker room looking sad a depressed. "Yo Shane? You ok?" Matt asked his friend. "Not really, when is the last time you seen Jessie at one of our matches?" He asked. "I don't know it's been a while." Matt said. "It's been over a yeah.. And I.. I miss her." He admitted. "I know how about tonight we go over my house she'll be there with Jeff and Shannon and we can surprise her." Matt said. "Thanks Matt." "Don't mention it, come on..." He said rubbing Shane's hair. They decided they would work out a little. Amy looked a little stressed. "Amy what's wrong." Matt said. "We have to go to the hospital."  
  
Jessica had a history of non-violent seizures and she was at lunch laughing when she became dizzy and all went black. Jeff had called Amy, and they would be arriving at the hospital soon. "Jeff!" Matt exclaimed hugging his crying brother... (Some background Jessica's parents had died and she now stayed with Matt and Jeff.) "Mattie she'll be ok right?" He asked. Shane stood there looking at his friend. He had almost lost her before and he wasn't about to loose her now.  
  
*(Hey guys this is my first story, e-mail and review! Let me know if I should continue!)* 


	2. Alone?

Shane sat in the hospital room, the others had decided to go get some food they were hungry and they couldn't bear to see Jessica the way she was. 'Please god let her be ok. Please.. I need her.. I.. I think I love her.' He thought. The realization hit him, cold reality rushed over him. How could he have been so stupid. All this time he was searching for love that was already there. He picked up her hand and gentaly kissed it. Jessica lieing there with a tube down her throat, and on all these machines and monators. It was hard.. so hard. Shane couldn't help it he started to cry. Then he noticed a peice of paper in Jess's pocket. He took it out and it had his name on it. He unfolded and read.  
Shane,  
I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you this before. But I like you a lot. But I know in my heart I can't be with you. If you are reading this. We will never be able to date. I know that. I'm writting this because I am no good for you. I'm spoiled, and you can do so much better. I'm sorry.  
Jessica.  
As he read the note, he sighed. Maybe she was right. 'Maybe she doesn't like me like I thought she did.' he thought. "Hey Buddy brought you some coffee!" Jeff said. "How is she?" "I don't know." Jeff looked at his friend. "Go home and sleep bud." "ok." Shannon bumped into Shane in the hall and the gaunt look on his face spooked Shannon out. "Jeff.. did you notice.." "Shane? yeah..." They sat there pondering what could have come over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
Jessica sat in a meddow looking around thinking. 'I should really go back home but would they miss me if I didn't? Shane wouldn't care. He's too busy to notice I love him.. I wrote him a note, so I could get over him but it isn't any use. He haunts me and I truely fear one day I won't be able to hide....' "she's coming to" Jeff said. "jeff?" she whispered. "Hey wake up come on.." "Am I in a hospital?" "You are mam."  
A doctor said approching them. "Can I go home?" she asked. "No.. we want to keep you over night." He said. "Jessie, I have to go home. The guys are back to wrestle!" Jessica paled.. "ok." 'Oh know he's back I know it. What will I do?' she thought. Jeff kissed her forehead and left.  
Later that night her door opened and she could make out the shape of a man. "jessica..." She was near faint it was him.. His words were soft but he was brutal. His canadian accent was crazy, his blue green eyes and long blond hair. He was atractive, but once you really knew what he was capable of it was scary. "I..I..." she stuttered. "don't I came to visit... remember I can have you anytime I want to. remember that!" "please..." she started. He laughed coldly, "I have to go sweet dreams." And he was gone. She stayed up that night in fear. She couldn't tell anyone she was too ashmed. She was afraid they'd blame her. And she wouldn't have anywhere else to go if Matt and Jeff threw her out. "Am I all alone?" She asked herself pitifuly.  
  
(Guys review review!!! Do you like?) 


	3. Surprises

That morning Jeff and Matt walked into the hospital. They were so scared they had lost they're frined. "Matt, will they let us take her home today?" Jeff asked. "I hope so, you guys have graduation tomarrow night." They wallked into the room imediatly knowing Jessica wasn't alright. "Jessie?" Jeff asked. She started to cry, she couldn't help it she was scared. Then the doctor walked in. "Gentalman, please call her family, because you two are obviously agrivating our young patient." Jessica wiped her eyes, "They are my family I want to go home... mattie ... jeffie take me home." Matt looked at the doctor. "Let me finish your chart and your free to go." He sighed.  
Once they finally had Jessica home they decided the whole gang would hang out. They had the newest members coming over too. Jay and Adam, both canadians wanted to get into wrestling, so they would come to North Carolina to train. They carried Jess up to her room and just as they closed her door the door bell rang. Matt walked over to see Amy, Shane, Shannon, Adam, and Jay there. "Hey guys come in!" Matt exclaimed. "Wheres your dad?" Amy asked. "Out in the feilds he won't be back until late and I think he's staying in the barn house anyways." Matt declared. Soon they were all seated in the living room laughing and having fun. Jessica slowly made her way down the stairs. Then she saw him... Her attacker laughing with her friends? She paled and started to shake and cry. "Jessi Jessi? Are you ok?" Shane asked.  
"n..nn...n..oo.." she stuttered. She ran to her room where Shane had followed her. "Jessi.. shh." He said holding her in his stong arms. He held her untill she fell asleep. Then he silently crept down the stairs. Jessica had been awake and she smiled.....'  
  
"But that was ages ago!" Jessica laughed. She was 23 and as she had predicted soon after high school the gang left her. Alone. She was a very well known singer now. She would make remixs for kidz bop and what nots. She lived in Michigan. Boy did she ever miss those guys. "What are you talking about her?" Her friend Melanie asked. "Oh.. my past... weren't you listening?" "Yeah.. you drifted off." "oh.. Oh.. sorry." They laughed. "We better go finish recording." Jessica said. "ok."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Shane!" Jeff squealed. "Hey Jeffie!" They had gotten contracts with the wwe.. all of them. They are on there way to North Carolina for the first time in 6 years for a vacation. "I'm so excited.." Jeff sighed. "Me too won't Jessie freak out?" Shane asked. Jeff paled. "What is it Jeffie?" Shane asked now worried. "I haven't written to her, I haven't even called her.. I hope she's ok." Jeff quickly left to talk to his brother. They had forgotten her, she was there responsibility. How could they. They rushed home to find no trace of her. They seen a faded envelope on the counter collecting dust. They read.  
Jeff, Matt,  
Hey guys. I'm 20 now and I haven't heard from you in two years. Well I can't stay here anymore I'm going to do something with my life. See I've saved up enough money. I'm moving back to Michigan. Don't miss me to much... Love you guys.  
Jessica  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
"Girls.. I have a gig for you. I got off the phone with a friend and he's got a contact. They need a reporter and a diva." Johnny they're manager said. Jessica and Melanie exchange glances. "what for?" Jessica asked. "The wwe." They thanked their manager. "Looks like you can tell them for your self how you feel." Melanie said.  
(Review! Thank you for reviewing swanton-bomb this is for you!!) 


	4. revalations

(Beth I hope you like this chapter a lot of things happen!!! Tabitha)  
  
  
Jessica had changed a lot since the last time she saw everyone. She had long blond hair, and pretty blue eyes, she had lost a lot of weight and was more in shape. She had, had brown hair and was over weight. "I don't think they're going to recognize me!" She said saddly. "If they loved you.. they'll know."  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shane had been depressed since they hadn't known what happened to Jessica. He had been sleeping around a lot! With groupies and what not. He even started to drink... heavily. "Shane... come on Mr. Bisoff would like to see us about the newbes. So we have to go get our scripts." Jeff sighed "what ever." Shane said. They casualy walked down the hall not knowing what was to await them.   
"Jessica you will be known here as Jess, and Melanie... Mel.." Eric was saying. There was knock at the door. "Ah yes... Jeff Shane come in." They entered and Shane grumbled and grabed a script. "NO Eric I won't do this be with some blond bimbo. ha!" he said. Jessica stood up. "Shane you never change, maybe my surprise was too much. Hi Jeff.." "Jessi! OMG" Jeff squealed hugging her. "You had Matt and me worried..." "Jeff I know you forgot about me... It's ok." They hugged. Shane stood there looking at her in shock. She walked over to him and sweetly said, "Can this bimbo get a hug?" "JESSIE!" he hugged her. Jeff laughed and looked over at the other girl. Jes could see him staring. "Oh silly me, this is Melanie.. the new diva." "hi" Melanie whispered nervousy."hey!" Then they all went to say hello to the rest of the group.  
  
"Shannon? what's wrong?" Matt asked. "what? oh.. nothing. I was just. Uh thinking." "about?" "Jessica...." Matt sighed, "I know I miss her too." Then the door opened in walked a more enthused Shane and Jeff. "Guys here are the new people.. Melanie.. and Jessica." Jeff said. Matt and Shannon jumped up. "JESSI!" They exclaimed. She hugged them. "I missed you both so much." she gushed. They all laughed and told sotries. Then came another knock. "Who is it?" Shane asked. "Hey.. it's me I came to welcome the new girls." "oh come in" Jessica froze that voice. 'Oh no she thought it's him, would she ever get over him.' He entered. Jessica paled. Melanie looked from her to the man, once the mans eyes settled on Jess he got a cocky smile, he walked towards her. "Get away!" she shreiked. He looked at her alarmed and Melanie's harsh look. He left. "What the hell was that about?" Shane asked. "Jes.. you need to tell them.. it wasn't your fault." Mel said. She broke down and cried Shannon was at her side and he was holding her. She began her story. "The last time I went with you he was there.. he took me into the back room and... and.. he threatened me... I didn't expect him to do anything.... Then we went home, Matt you and Jeff went to help your dad in the feilds and I was alone. Shannon you called when there was someone at the door. SO I let you go and answered the door. No one was there. 'that's funny' I thought to myself. Then I was in my room when .... when...." She started to sob and Shannon held her. "Shh.. you dont't have to tell us now." he said. "I do... everything went black and I seen him and and he came into my room and tore off my cloths and he... he raped me..... Jay raped me." She sobbed cring so hard she was shaking. "It'll be ok..." Shannon soothed. It was out she had confessed finaly.  
(Do you like it guys? I'll type chaprter 5 soon your reviews really help!!) 


	5. Are you ok?

(This is for all of you guys! keep reviewing!!! ENJOY!)  
  
After they heard about Jay everyone was so incredibly freaked. She had kept it inside her for so long. She didn't know what to do. She sat there crying while Shannon held her. He also didn't know what to do. She had hid that for so long no wonder she was so self concious. "Jessi... I had no idea." Shane whispered. "It's.. ok.. no one.. knew.." she replied shakily. "Jessi I'm taking you to the hotel." Shannon declared. She nodded. "Shannon.. take care of her." Melanie said worried. They left with everyone in silence. "I'm going to beat his ass!" Matt said shaking angrily. "Matty..." Shane started. "No Shane. She's like my little sister and I've failed to protect her, I don't want Him walking free." Everyone looked around as Matt stormed from the locker room.  
  
Mean while Shannon had got Jessica wrapped in a blanket she was still crying. Shannon was about to leave, "Shanny please don't leave me alone.." He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He was looking at her with confusion stiking his features. "Why didn't you tell us." "I....I...was a...a..fraid...that....i..i.f...shane..knew that....he.. he.. wouldn't want me." She started crying. Each sob shaking her entire body. Shannon hugged and conforted his friend. "You really like him don't you?" She nodded,"I think I love him.." she whispered. She fell asleep and Shannon stayed so she wasn't alone.  
  
"Have you seen Matt?" Jeff was aking Torri Wilson. "Why no... Jeff I.." "Thank you." He rushed off.'oh no... I know Matt when he's angry he'll kill him....that won't help.' Jeff thought franticaly. Just then Melanie ran up to Jeff. "I know where Matt is." she said. Jeff followed her to the back alley behind the arena, sure enough there was Matt. Penting out his anger by throwing rocks at the wall. Which were shatering into bits. "Matt?" Jeff asked. "I'm ok Jeffie.. this helps.. how did you know I'd be here?" he asked. Jeff nodded at Melanie,"well when I get angry this is what I do so since we looked everywhere else I figured you'd be here." "That's really cool." Matt said.  
  
Jessica was tossing and turning and Shannon woke her up she sat strait up and hugged him. "shh.. it's ok..." "i...I.t..i...u....t...h..u" She mumbled fearfully. "Your not making any sence.. it's ok.." Shannon hugged her. She layed back down she was finally peaceful and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Jeff, Matt, and Melanie made it back to the locker room to find a note.  
Guys,  
I can't do this anymore.. I'm sorry.. find my body at the mourge. I will always be in your heart, I will never be far.  
Shane  
"That isn't his writting!" Jeff shreiked. "ITS JAYS!" Matt followed. Melanie looked at them as they rushed to the parking lot. And they found... Shane.... excpet... he was bloddy and there was a sledge hammer next to him with yet another note.  
hello,  
I lied it's not me that dies.. it's him.. poor shane. I will get that slut of yours and not one of you can protect her"  
Jay  
  
(Hope you liked that chapter... I will updat some time on Monday cuz I have a lot to do today... but review!!? 


	6. Shane?

Shannon sat on his bed looking around the room thinking when loud knocking came from the door. He walked over. "What?" he asked seemingly annoyoed. Then he seen the expression on Matt's face. He motioned for him to come into the hall. "What?" Shannon asked. "It's a... Shane." "What happened?" Shannon asked. "Jay got him.. he's in the hospital the last thing he said was 'Jessica'." Matt said. "I'll get her and bring her down to the hospital." Shannon sighed. Matt frowned and walked down the hall thinking. 'I have failed my best friend.' Shannon walked back into the bedroom and and sat on the bed next to his sleeping friend. "Jessi?" he whispered. "what?" she grumbled. "Jessi wake up." Shannon said saddly. Jessica sat up and looked into his eyes, "Shannon what's wrong?" She paniced. He looked at her and tears welled in his eyes for he knew what was about to happen. She was going to blame herself and he didn't want that. "It's...(long pause) Shane." Jessica sat up straight and jumped out of the bed. "What IS IT?" She practicaly screamd. "He's in the hospital..... Jay attacked him.." "NO" Jessica screamed. Tears pooring down her face. She started to sway fell to the floor and started to sob, her whole body shaking. Matt ran into the room him and Shannon carried her to Matt's rental car, and they were off to the hospital. Matt was driving and Shannon was in back trying to calm a hyperventilating Jessica. They reached the hospital and Shane was in the ICU... Intensive Care Unit. Jessica was allowed in she sat down next to him gentaly lifted his hand and kissed it. "I love you." She whispered.  
**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~  
3 days later they Shane was still in a coma state. Jessica had not left his side once. For anything. She had been drinking little water and eating little jello. The jello cup was still full except for 3 tiny bites. The water looked like it hadn't been touched it was maybe a mm gone. Shannon had been trying to get her to eat but it wasn't working she wasn't leaving shane... not again. "How long will she stay in there?" Jeff asked matt. "I don't know."  
"Shane please I need you Jay can't take you away from me... please.." Jess cried. Her tears ran down her face as Shane's eyes twitched and he moved his hand over jessi's. She seen him, "NURSE!!!" she screamed. Soon they had him moved to a nicer room. "Jessi." Shane sighed. She smiled at him. "I never knew how wonderful it was just looking into your eyes." Jessica sighed. "Jes, how long have you been here?" "I haven't left your side not once." "You must be sore." shane said. "A little but I'd do it again just for you." She said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Days later Shane was released and Jessi stayed with him, and was slowly nursig him back to health. Little did anyone know Jessi had stopped eating and was on the verge of anorexia. She was feeling low about herself because no one wanted her after Jay... she had to make them want her. Then she was talking to shane. "Are you listening to me?" Jessi asked impatiently. "Yea" shane said. She started to repeat herself when shane kissed her.  
  
  
  
(I know this is short... I don't know what to do. E-mail me ideas and sugestions please. They are greatly needed. And thank you for reviewing. And thank you for being patient with me while I wrote this. I've been having writters block! Thank you... Tabby) 


	7. sad

It had been one day since Shane had kissed her. She pacing back forth through out her home. Shane was coming over. She was going to tell him... Everything, which was tell him how much she loved him... She decided to write a note in case something should happen to her. She sat down and wrote without knowing that this note would save her life. She placed it in the cookie jar. She was walking to the end of her house when she felt something over her mouth and all went back.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shane got to Jessica's house and noticed that the front door was wide open. Then ice cold fear crept down his spine. He felt all the little hairs stand up on his neck. He knew in his heart something was wrong. He rushed into her house and saw a blood stain in the carpet. Then he went to the cookie jar and found the note.  
  
Shane,  
Don't worry I'm fine. If your reading this Jay had me... and I guess it's time I explain I won't be coming home. By now I'm probably dead. DON'T I repaeat DON't leave. Read this... all of this... And you will save me. Jay's mother owns an old plantaion 4 hrs from here and it's abandoned. He will more than likely take me there. So you have time. I know this is crazy but I can feel your fear right now. You'll find me.. I know you will... Listen carefully Shane. I want you to tell no one... only Jeff and I want him to come in to find me... If Jay comes out call the police because if you call them first he will kill me. Do exactly as I say. I know you are thinking and who ever else is reading this how do you know? I do.. I know Jay. It's time I tell the whole truth. I met Jay when I was 5 when we were in Canada ever since he has had a grip on me. I also know he is taking drugs and he is the way he is because of them. It isn't him.. Get him to rehab before he kills himself or someone else. I also want to tell you when you found me it wasn't the 1st time he rapped me. I secretly went out with him. But when I wouldn't he became forceful. It's the drugs. Jay wouldn't really hurt anyone. But if he is high there is no telling what damage he can do. And Jay... he... he... is..... my... husband. We married when I was a junior. He forced me to.. I am so sorry you have to find out through this letter. Shane... I love you. More than life, he said if I didn't marry him that he would kill you. And I didn't want that. But once he signs the divorce papers I'll be free. And if you want me you know you can have me. But if you don't I understand. I just had to tell you.  
Jessica.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Jessica was in the cellar of Jayson's old home. No one knew he had lived here except Jessi. Jay was pacing the floor with a loaded gun in his hand. "Jessi... I love you... either you forget about Shane and I kill you." he sighed. "Come on Jay we can work through this." Jessi pleaded. "NO! You can't leave me... leave.. no.." Jay said maddly. "Jay... please don't do this." she cried. As the cool metal of the gun touched her temple. She had been handcuffed to the metal pole. Then it was removed... ::::::BANG::::: The shot sounded through the entire celar.  
  
  
(Who was it? Jessica?!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!! review!!!!!!) 


	8. The mourge

The shot sounded through there air and there was a thud on the floor. The bullet had shattered the central nervous system paralizing the person.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Matt rushed to the hospital, hoping praying his brother, and friends weren't dead. Someone had called him and told him he had to identify the body.. He was so scared that it would be his brother he didn't know what to do. So he tried to think of other things. But his mind kept drifting to his brother lieing in a cold mourge with blood in his tangled, mangled hair. His features with a look of horror frozen forever. Dieing in fear... But fear was only a 4 letter word... right? Matt was surely doubting that now. He was scared to death that the last time he would see his brother was while he was all gruesome and mangled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An hour earlier an ambulance arrived at county general. With Jeff, Shane, Jay, and Jessica. All were alive and breathing. Except for the body the rode with. Jessica was crying, Shane was looking about blankly white faced. And Jeff and Jay were crying as well as shaking. For they knew. Then the doctor had called Matt... The others refused to go without Matt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FLASH BACK  
The entire gang stood around the grave of they're pet dog. It had been hit by a car, no one would do anything without Matt he was the strength and spirt.  
"Why did my puppy go to heaven?" Jessica asked. "Everyone goes to heaven when they die even puppies." Shannon said to her..................................  
"Amy, why did my fishies die." "Well you fishie is safe now."........................................................................  
"Melanie.... why.. did.. we have to put preshie to sleep?" "She was sick, we had to stop her suffering."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They were in the waiting room still waiting on Matt. "Jay?" Jessica asked. He started to sob. "NOOOOOO God I am sorry forgive me... please... I didn't mean to kill anyone.... please...." Jay pleaded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shane had called Jeff and he was out with "someone" so he called that person and told both what had happened to Jessi. The all three went out to help her. Once they arrived they could hear her pleading for her life. Shane was ready to go and kill Jay, "The note says I have to do this." Jeff said. "NO, I can't... she needs me!" Shane wailed. They argued and realized the third party was gone.  
3rd parties POV  
'I couldn't take Shane and Jeff argueing I was going to save my friend. I walked through the coridoor it was dark and creepy. I could hear Jessi saying "No, please Jay we can work through this," It broke my heart I had to do this. It was really dark and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I could hear Shane and Jeff running I heard a shot, then I seen bright lights. They were so beautiful, then I seen Shane... he paled... Jeff had fallen over, and Jessi was screaming. Jay backed into a wall talking to himself. Then I felt it... It was in my side. It hurt like hell...... Then I seen them the angels I smiled and said. "Everyone goes to heaven when they die.. even wwe superstars. End of POV.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Matt arrived and seen everyone, he looked at them and they all stood. They walked into the mourge. It was musty and damp. They made they're way the table. To the person they were to identify. He was smileing. Jessica cried.  
"no.... shannon... no..."  
  
(Hope you enjoyed that suspence... I mean I know.. It's really sad. review!!!) 


	9. A perfect ending?

It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and everyone was in black. They were around the casket that held their dear friend. Shannon Moore. Jessica and Shane stood holding hands Melanie and Jeff stood together, as did Matt and Amy. Jay was in a mental hospital under survalence. The rest we're family and othe wwe superstars. Jay was going to be convicted of Murder 1, but they found him to insane. He was locked up for good. They were there to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shane and Jessica were dating... Finaly, and Melanie and Jeff were a couple. Matt and Amy were still hot and heavey. Jay had been receiving the best treatment. But he was also treated as if he were a bomb that might explode.  
Jessica say next to the grave she had put new flowers there. "Thought I might find you here." Shane said. "I still can't believe he's gone." Jessi sighed. "I know baby I know.. come on... we'll be late for dinner" "alright." They walked away holding hands. Then that night at dinner they were at a fancy club and shane grabbed the Mic, and draged Jessi on stage. He got down on one knee and produced a box, ad said, "Jessica Marie, will you marry me?" "Oh SHANE!! of course." She hugged him to end that day it was perfect. He dropped her off at home. Once he was gone she ran all the way to the cemetary. "Shannon he did it he finally proposed!" She sighed. Hugged the tombstone and cried."I'm sorry it should have been me... not you.." "Jessica... it wasn't your fault." She turned to see Melanie and Jeff stanging there. She hugged them and they decided they were taking her home. They didn't want her to be to sad, everyone knew something good was finally going to happen. Jessica got home and she seen a note on the counter top...  
Jessi,  
I'm taking you out to dinner... dress nice.  
love you,  
Shaney.  
She smiled at the short sweet note. She walked to her room and decied on light blue blouse and a dark velet skirt. She put half her hair up in a twist, and the back curled. SHe put on orange shimmer eye shadow, and light brown lip stick. It really brought out her eyes. She rushed to the door, because she knew Shane had arrived. He was wearing a tux, with velet green and black. He looked so handsome. His short green hair slicked back and his pouty puffy lips curled into a soft smile. "Jessi... you look beautiful." he whispered. "You look very handsome your self." He escorted her to the waiting rolls royce. They arrived to the restarunt it was huge and very very fancey. They were taken to a center table. Chandeliers were everywhere. Shane ordered for them. "Yes, we'll have the vegtable soup, Fried Chicken salad, main course the salmon and a bottle of your best champaign." "Very well Sir." "Shane! This is so expensive." "You forget who we are miss Jessica!" They laughed. Soon they're first course, second, and finally they were eating the delicate salmon. "Good?" Shane asked. "VERY!!" "good.." She looked at him and thought. 'Nothing in the world could make this date better than it already is!'  
They were eating desert when Shane said very loudly. "Jessica! I HAVE to speak with you." Her heart lept to her throat.'is he breaking up with me?' she thought. Once everyone in the whole restarunt was watching Shane got down on one knee, "Jessica... will you marry me?" 'again I was wrong it just got better.' "OF COURSE." They hugged and kissed and the restarunt awed and cheered. Now they had so much to do, planning a wedding. 'Shannon I wish you were here to walk me down the isle... but I guess it could be Matt... take care.' she thought. It had been the perfect ending to a perfect night....  
  
THE END  
(People if you want more review review and I will make a sequal!!!!) 


End file.
